User talk:MysteryGirl
What!? Are you changllanngeing me on my talk page!? If so bring it on!! Infact I think the changllange should be between LEGO Universe roleplay message boards and this wiki. I am prety sure LEGO Universe FANDOM would be on my side so you would be smahsed. If not ther "what." -- Dog Is this "the dog"? I'm sorry about that, I thought you where challanging me when you said my stories and fan character might never be part of the show. I have high hopes for Duchess Lucinda, and all that "negative-logic" of those criticings on my stories could've ruined her chances of being the yin to King Julien's yang... you know what I mean? The point is, I never ment to spark a rivalry over fanfic writings; merely wanted to know how you would tell it if it was your handywork, that's all. Like I said... sorry! -MysteryGirl 03:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So you were asking me to make a finfic thing? And also that was not another finfic site I said jit is a roleplay but they make interesting storylines.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 00:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) That's right... and also, I figured that, since you said there are reasons my character might never fit into the series (by the way, you should see the character page: Duchess Lucinda) you hated the stories. I'm still learning to put up with critics, but I'm catching on. I really hope you like her (and please, be honest!) --MysteryGirl 18:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to make fanvideos, but once I make and gather enough pictures, I might do King Julien helping his sister, Duchess Lucinda, find her groove. The main song (short as it is) would be "I'm Crazy", from Hey Arnold!... Don't be fooled by how tame Lucinda is compared to her brother, she really has a minor case of the "crazies"; she just doesn't like to use it! (Anyone know how to make a video?) -MysteryGirl 01:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hypnotic Memory Gun Hello, I'm TRiddle50, creator of the Hypnotic Memory Gun link, I thank you for the edit of the page, Unfortunately, your info doesn't correctly fit with my page's real view, I've removed your information & put it in the Misplaced Article Information Page, I've also notified Deb1701, so you'll receive a message from him, To let you know, The Hypnotic Memory Gun is creates Penguin Zombies, You described the controllers on Dr. Blowhole's hover stroller which control Plasma-Pus, Just so you know, here's how you can find my talk page: TRiddle50 :I seem to be confused as to what we are discussing? Do you both have a "device" of the same name? Not Really, but someone put my character in one of his stories, and I figured that my theory of how it works would make sence of it. Also, for my theory of how the Brain Functional Controller is put into play, I might need to rename it, "Duchess' Thought-Line Theory" or something like that (the name needs work), but I'd like my own page for this and a few suggestions as what parts of King Julien's awareness (besides his body and mind/"intellect") and personality can live individual of the original (I'm not sure if Rythum/"Groove" counts, because its in his booty, not his head). I need atleast six or seven sides to that lemur's way of thinking.MysteryGirl 20:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk about story-links I'd prefer you please write down standard time instead of military time, for I'll have a hard time determining what time the message was sent, Thank you. -- TRiddle50 :The site uses a 24 hour clock. It is real easy. Just subtract 12 from the number. TRiddle50 & MysteryGirl's Worlds You seem to flatter me, I always thought someone wouldn't have the idea of what I was thinking, It seems that our worlds connect in some ways like how you messed up Plasma-Pus' controller with the Hypnotic Memory Gun, I'm very impressed on how our worlds can connect, but don't have the same concepts of ideas. -- TRiddle50 Eh, can't blame me for trying... the pages were non existant then, somebody had to offer a helping hand. -- MysteryGirl 00:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's okay. As long as everything is sorted out now. Page for Thoughts and Ideas I will create one for "MysteryGirl's World" Found it! Thank you for adding it. Just wish I had some suggestions, incase my mind gets writers block. (better safe then sorry on these things)-MysteryGirl 02:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Comic Strip Contest Episode You may enter the contest but you have to try to draw the comic yourself. In the comic, your character must be a baby and it must include at least one other Babies of Madgascar character unless the comic is only supposed to be one scene in the episode. However, if it explains the whole main plotline of the episode it has to include at least noe other Babies of Madagascar character. Lemur Times AGAIN! I've just moved your previous info to the Misplaced Article Information Page, please read my advisory & wait for me to respond before you edit, Remember this: I'm not always on my computer, I'm sometimes in school.-TRiddle50 Why, why did I have to write those last four words-TRiddle50 Duchess Lucinda & Hypnosis Yes, in the episode, Private turns into Dr. Blowhole's zombie slave, Kowalski hypnotizes Lucinda so she can subdue Private & bring him & zombie Rico back for brain surgery. Brain Functional Controller The incident in Sting Operation was that Kowalski made a machine that erases the sentience of pain & memory. The Brain Functional Controller wasn't removed, Otherwise, Private would never have managed to wake up from being knocked out by the machine. You're Running Out of Time You said you were gonna enter the comic strip contest but you never did. Today is the last day you can so if you want me to see your comic you better sumbit it by 4:00 PM (Pacific Time) today. Family Tree I have just added a Family Tree Template. It might help you. Try it out. Under 7s Hello Mystery girl. I am POMfannumber1, creator of the "Under 7s" of Madagascar. It is getting a bit much for me on my own so I asked Deb1701 if she could suggest anyone to help me out a bit and she suggestted you. Do you want to do it?POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC)